Through Hermionie's Eyes
by Sorrento moon
Summary: Harry and Hermione are head boy/girl at hogwarts in there final year. This is my first fan fic. Rated R for sexual content. (chapter 5 and up)
1. Default Chapter

"Harry!" An excited voice cried out across the platform. It was Hermione. She had been living with her aunt and uncle in Australia for the summer. Her tan shone in the dull light of the platform. She had grown over the holidays and had filled out in a womanly way. Her Brown eyes shone with excitement as she ran to greet her two best friends.  
  
"Harry, Ron, How are you. It's been so long. I missed you both."  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her for a moment before smiling.  
  
"Yeah, It has." Ron started. "And now were going back to school for the last time." Ron had also changed over the summer break. He wore his hair spiked and he had grown a lot. Harry and Ron had whittled the summer away by playing Qudditch and it had obviously paid off for both of them.  
  
"Come on, the train's about to leave." Harry said urging them towards the door.  
  
It didn't take long for the three friends to find a compartment. Ron and Harry told Hermione all about their summer and about how Harry had broken up with Sarah. Sarah was Sirius' brother (Orion's) daughter. They had started dating last summer when Harry spent time at Sirius' House. It had taken a year of court trials until Sirius was finally cleared of all the charges against him and was now legally Harry's guardian. He's single again. Hermione could hardly contain her excitement. Thankfully the lady with the trolley knocked on the door of the compartment. After a few minutes scrambling for money the three friends began to wolf down their Bertie botts every flavor beans and chocolate frogs. Hermione studied Harry's body beneath his t-shirt. He'd had a growth spurt over the summer break and was taller than her by a foot. His chest and shoulders were broad and defined. His stomach was flat but rippling with muscles. His hair was wild and unkempt. "Hermione?" The question jolted her from her reverie. Harry and Ron were staring at her. "are you ok?" "yeah I'm fine." She replied. "Just excited and a little tired." Harry looked at her with concerned eyes, why am I shivering? She thought. At that moment the train started to slow down. Quickly one by one they changed into their robes. And descended from the train. As the group made their way to the carriages Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Harry. For the past 6 years she had liked him from afar. She never felt good enough for him. After all he was Harry Potter savior of the world and she was just a simple mudblood. How could he ever like her? She wondered. The carriage ride was quick and before long she was on the steps leading into the great hall. The great hall was decorated with floating candles and everyone sat at their house tables waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Professors Dubledore and Magonigal were seated at the head table along with Snape, Lupin, Black and Hagrid. Remus was given his position back as long as he stayed medicated and Sirius was to take over when he was ill. Harry glanced cross at the slytherin table. There creating his usual ruckus sat Draco Malfoy with his cronies Crabb and Goyle on either side. For once they weren't talking about Harry. It seemed that Dracos' Mother had left his father after many long years of marriage. The nervous first years shuffled into the room and the ceremony began. When it was over Dumbledore rose to make the announcements. "As always the forbidden forest it off limits to all students. Also there will be a Ball at Halloween and another just before Christmas for students in year 5 and up. That is all dig in." With a wave of his hand the tables came alive with hot rich food and icy cold pumpkin juice. During the meal many students came over and congratulated Harry and Hermione on getting the head boy and head girl positions. On the way back to the Gryffindor tower professor Lupin fell into step beside them. "So Ron, I guess it will be weird not having Harry in the room tonight. "At Hogwarts the head boy and head girl had their own rooms with a small lounge room dividing them "I hadn't thought of that professor. I guess it will be pretty quiet in the room now Harry's snoring has gone." Ron joked. Professor Lupin chuckled, and walked away. When they got to the portrait Harry and Hermione rushed up the stairs to the top floor where their rooms were. The lounge room was cozy and warm with a huge fire roaring on the far side. In the middle of the room was a dark dusty blue 3 seater couch. on the floor was a rich red rug. There was a table to the right hand side next to a door with Harry's name on it On the left was a large bookshelf filled with dusty old texts and Hermione's door. "Nice, I'm going to check out my room." Hermione said suddenly afraid to be alone with Harry. It wasn't that she was worried about what he'd do to her but more about what she'd do to him. Already her hormones were kicking in and she could feel the colour rising in her cheeks. Inside her room there was a huge queen size bed with a royal purple Bed spread and curtains. She had a large bay window to her left overlooking the Qudditch pitch and Hagrids hut. On her right was a door leading into her wardrobe and further into her very own bathroom. The tub was huge just like the prefects bathroom with a multitude of taps. It was then that she noticed a wardrobe at the other end of the tub. I have to share this with Harry. The thought struck her quickly and a fire of excitement burned under her skin. Slowly she walked back into her room and began to put her clothes away. Harry walked into his room. It wasn't anything special. There was a king size bed with dark green linen and curtains. It also had a wardrobe and a window. As he started to put his stuff into the wardrobe he spied the bathroom beyond. Curious he walked around the bath past the two sinks and into harmonies wardrobe. He knocked on her wardrobe door and entered her room. She was lying across her bed asleep. He chuckled, she looked so cute. Harry had often wondered about Hermione. His feelings for her were changing he knew it. Over the summer he couldn't get her out of his head. Late at night he would dream about her, often waking up in a sweat. To top it all off when they met at platform 9 and 3/4 he could feel himself getting aroused at the site of her. Quietly he slipped back into the bathroom and resumed filling his wardrobe. Hermione lay in her bed. The moonlight shimmered into her room. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. She sensed Harry standing over her bed. The moonlight illuminated her tangled curls and bathed her face in a silver glow. Her lips were a deep maroon in contrast to her alabaster skin. He reached out and traced his finger along her chin. She awoke. Her deep brown eyes smiled up at him and he sunk down onto her bed. As he smiled back at her his emerald eyes sparkled. As the space between them lessened, Hermione took a slight breath and parted her lips to accept his. Hermione woke the next morning with a smile on her face. The dream faded back into her mind and slowly she got ready for school. Just as she finished pulling her hair back there was a knock at the door. Answering it she saw Harry dressed in his robes with a stack of papers in his hand. "Hi" She said "Hi, These are our schedules for this year." He said handing her a copy "Potions with the Slytherins again! "Hermione cried. "This is ridiculous. It's our last year and we still can't get away from them." "I know how you feel Hermione. It will be ok. I hate it just as much as you do. Want to go down to breakfast?" "Yeah, ok." The day went by quickly. Harry and Hermione spent most of it with Ron. After dinner Harry and Ron played exploding snap for a few hours. Hermione decided to get a start on her homework. About an hour later Harry walked in. He sat down at the table with his DADA homework. Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy and smiled. "I didn't expect so much from Remus, He was so cruel. I wonder if he did it deliberately." He said "I think it was deliberate." Hermione replied with a laugh "And we can't get out of It." "Hermione, I was thinking. Being head boy and girl and all, do you want to go to the umm, dances together this year?" Harry asked hesitantly "Well, it makes sense I guess." She replied with a smile. "Good. That's settled then." Harry said and plunged himself back into his work about an hour later He got up and went to bed. Hermione moved down onto the rug in front of the fire and continued her Herbology work. Harry lay awake in his bed. He hadn't been concentrating on his homework. All he could do was watch Hermione. After much deliberation he decided to go to bed and try again later when she had left. Lying in his bed he pictured the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders and how her lips sucked on the end of the quill when she was thinking. It didn't take long for him to decide that he had to tell her how he felt. Jumping off his bed he opened the door to the lounge. "Her-mon-e?" Harry smiled. She was asleep on the rug. Her quill was dripping ink onto her hand. Carefully he lifted her up off the floor and tucked her into bed. Early that morning Harry decided to try again. He waited until she was in the bath before slipping noiselessly into her room. He opened her window. Pulling out his wand he whispered "Accio 12 roses" Floating into the room came 12 red roses. He placed one onto her pillow and the other 11 were suspended all around the ceiling. With a quick encouragement and a time delay spell Harry slipped from the room. He took a seat on the couch and began to busy himself with his homework. He didn't have to wait long for Hermione's laughter to reach his ears. She came running out of her room in her towel. "Harry, did you make the roses shower me with their petals?" Harry looked at her and smiled. She leapt onto his lap and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Was all she said before returning to her room and closing the door. With a smile on his face Harry made his way downstairs to breakfast. Ron looked up from his bacon sandwich and saw Harry's beaming face. "You look like the cat that got the cream." He said. "I think I did." Was all Harry said. Hermione didn't come down for breakfast that morning. Instead she met them all in their first class. Snape was in a particularly bad mood that morning. Neville cut his roots into squares instead of oblongs and that only seemed to aggravate him even more. To make matters worse Hermione wouldn't look at Harry. Every time he made eye contact with her she had to look away. Did Harry really like her or was her just being nice. At lunch Hermione got a letter from her cousin Liz in Australia. Her family was coming to spend Christmas break with her. Hermione liked her cousin, even if she is a gym junkie. All summer Liz had her up at dawn running along the white sand beach to the gym. An hour later they would run back home and swim laps. The rest of the day was spent shopping and sunbathing. With her thoughts turned to the balmy heat of Australia Hermione toddled down to Hagrids hut. The care of magical creature's class went better than expected. The Maloos Hagrid had acquired produced twice as much milk as an average dairy cow, with one dangerous side affect. It had poisoned spines surrounding the teats. "The trick yer need ter know is. Ter scratch her under the chin before you grab er teat." Hagrid boomed. "see how yer go." Of course Malfoy didn't listen to a word Hagrid said and within 5 minutes he was visiting madam Pomfery in the hospital wing. Later that night after playing another round of exploding snap with Ron Harry returned to his room. Hermione was waiting for him as he came through the door. "Harry, I want to talk to you about this morning." She said. "What about this morning?" Harry asked "Well. I really like you and I want to know if you did what you did because you like me too?" "Hermione I have liked you for a very long time. I just haven't told you before. I didn't think you liked me. You're the reason I broke up with Sarah. "I am?" "Yeah. It was starting to get serious and I didn't want to go there. Not with her. All I wanted was you." Harry looked deep into her eyes. She returned his gaze and moistened her lips. Harry moved in closer. Slowly but firmly kissed her. She returned the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back. "So were." she stared. Harry just smiled, nodding his head and leaned in to kiss her again. "I have an idea. I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry said and disappeared out the door. Hermione picked up the letter from Liz. She wondered if Harry would come with her this Christmas. She would love for Liz to meet Ron. *sigh* But, It was an unspoken tradition to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas break. Harry walked back into the room. In his hands were two glasses of iced pumpkin juice and a packet of chocolate chip Bikkies. Handing one glass to Hermione he sunk down onto the lounge beside her. "Harry." She began. "How would you feel about spending Christmas at my house with Ron of course. It's just that my cousin Liz is coming from Australia and I'd like to see her." "Well, I don't know. I guess it would be ok. It would be weird not spending our last Christmas here. I guess if it makes you happy I'll come." He said at last "Really?" Hermione asked. "Thank you. You'll have a great time. I promise."  
  
"Ok, But it's still a long way off yet." Harry smiled and Hermione leaned in to kiss him. A couple of minutes passed before She decided to go to bed. After numerous goodnight kisses she lay back on her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of singing. What? She thought. Is Harry singing in the bathroom? Tiptoeing out of bed she crossed the floor to her wardrobe. Peering in she watched harry sing operetta as he splashed himself with water. Giggling madly Hermione walked into the bathroom. Harry looked at her and blushed. "Silencing spell didn't work?" he muttered. "Nope." She giggled. "didn't work". With a deep breath in she started to imitate Harry in the bath. He swam over to where she was and grabbed her by the waits pulling her into the water fully clothed. Spluttering she glared at Harry. It was tense for a minute before they both burst out laughing. After getting dressed Harry and Hermione held hands and went down to breakfast. Ron looked up from his scrambled eggs and smiled. "Finally! He exclaimed "It's about time." Ginny looked up from her bacon. After a few moments she glared at Hermione and walked from the hall. "That didn't go down well." Hermione sighed. "She'll be ok." Harry soothed. "Lets eat before Herbology." The next few weeks went by quickly. Harry and Hermione had barely enough time to finish their homework let alone become closer. This weekend would be different though. It was the first Hogsmede weekend of the year and all the students were going to buy their costumes for the Halloween ball. The theme was 'Popular Muggle Stereotypes' Harry and Hermione had decided to go as a Prince Charming and Cinderella. So all they needed were crowns and costume jewelry. Ron had asked Lavender to the ball and after much deliberation she had agreed to go with him. Both of them asked Hermione for costume advice so the four of them were meeting at the three broomsticks in the morning. It was an unusually hot Saturday. Hermione walked to her wardrobe. This was her chance to show off her muggle fashion sense. She opened one of her many shopping bags from Australia. pulling out her dark blue jeans and a white frilled boob tube she remembered how sexy she felt in the shop. To top off her look she added her black boots and pulled her hair into a ponytail. I hope Harry approves. She thought. Moving into the lounge she met Harry. He was wearing his dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved black top. "We match." Harry said with a laugh. Jeans and jeans. Hermione kissed him and they moved down to catch a carriage. As they entered The Three Broomsticks Ron called them over. He and Lavender looked them over. "Dressing the same now?' Ron joked. "That's what happens when you shack up together." He laughed. "Let's get a butterbeer and head over to Zonko's joke shop for costumes." Harry suggested. They polished off their butterbeer in no time and soon joined the que to enter the shop. After an hour of shopping Ron and Lavender emerged from Zonko's with a wooden stake, some brown hair dye and a set of vampire teeth. Lavender was going to be Buffy the vampire slayer and Ron was going to play Angel. Hermione managed to secure a crown for Harry and a Tiara for herself. Also she found some fake sapphire and diamond jewelry to go with her midnight blue ball gown. 


	2. The Dance

"Harry!" An excited voice cried out across the platform. It was Hermione. She had been living with her aunt and uncle in Australia for the summer. Her tan shone in the dull light of the platform. She had grown over the holidays and had filled out in a womanly way. Her Brown eyes shone with excitement as she ran to greet her two best friends. "Harry, Ron, How are you. It's been so long. I missed you both." Harry and Ron stared at her for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, It has." Ron started. "And now were going back to school for the last time." Ron had also changed over the summer break. He wore his hair spiked and he had grown a lot. Harry and Ron had whittled the summer away by playing Qudditch and it had obviously paid off for both of them. "Come on, the train's about to leave." Harry said urging them towards the door. It didn't take long for the three friends to find a compartment. Ron and Harry told Hermione all about their summer and about how Harry had broken up with Sarah. Sarah was Sirius' brother (Orion's) daughter. They had started dating last summer when Harry spent time at Sirius' House. It had taken a year of court trials until Sirius was finally cleared of all the charges against him and was now legally Harry's guardian. He's single again. Hermione could hardly contain her excitement. Thankfully the lady with the trolley knocked on the door of the compartment. After a few minutes scrambling for money the three friends began to wolf down their Bertie botts every flavor beans and chocolate frogs. Hermione studied Harry's body beneath his t-shirt. He'd had a growth spurt over the summer break and was taller than her by a foot. His chest and shoulders were broad and defined. His stomach was flat but rippling with muscles. His hair was wild and unkempt. "Hermione?" The question jolted her from her reverie. Harry and Ron were staring at her. "are you ok?" "yeah I'm fine." She replied. "Just excited and a little tired." Harry looked at her with concerned eyes, why am I shivering? She thought. At that moment the train started to slow down. Quickly one by one they changed into their robes. And descended from the train. As the group made their way to the carriages Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Harry. For the past 6 years she had liked him from afar. She never felt good enough for him. After all he was Harry Potter savior of the world and she was just a simple mudblood. How could he ever like her? She wondered. The carriage ride was quick and before long she was on the steps leading into the great hall. The great hall was decorated with floating candles and everyone sat at their house tables waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Professors Dubledore and Magonigal were seated at the head table along with Snape, Lupin, Black and Hagrid. Remus was given his position back as long as he stayed medicated and Sirius was to take over when he was ill. Harry glanced cross at the slytherin table. There creating his usual ruckus sat Draco Malfoy with his cronies Crabb and Goyle on either side. For once they weren't talking about Harry. It seemed that Dracos' Mother had left his father after many long years of marriage. The nervous first years shuffled into the room and the ceremony began. When it was over Dumbledore rose to make the announcements. "As always the forbidden forest it off limits to all students. Also there will be a Ball at Halloween and another just before Christmas for students in year 5 and up. That is all dig in." With a wave of his hand the tables came alive with hot rich food and icy cold pumpkin juice. During the meal many students came over and congratulated Harry and Hermione on getting the head boy and head girl positions. On the way back to the Gryffindor tower professor Lupin fell into step beside them. "So Ron, I guess it will be weird not having Harry in the room tonight. "At Hogwarts the head boy and head girl had their own rooms with a small lounge room dividing them "I hadn't thought of that professor. I guess it will be pretty quiet in the room now Harry's snoring has gone." Ron joked. Professor Lupin chuckled, and walked away. When they got to the portrait Harry and Hermione rushed up the stairs to the top floor where their rooms were. The lounge room was cozy and warm with a huge fire roaring on the far side. In the middle of the room was a dark dusty blue 3 seater couch. on the floor was a rich red rug. There was a table to the right hand side next to a door with Harry's name on it On the left was a large bookshelf filled with dusty old texts and Hermione's door. "Nice, I'm going to check out my room." Hermione said suddenly afraid to be alone with Harry. It wasn't that she was worried about what he'd do to her but more about what she'd do to him. Already her hormones were kicking in and she could feel the colour rising in her cheeks. Inside her room there was a huge queen size bed with a royal purple Bed spread and curtains. She had a large bay window to her left overlooking the Qudditch pitch and Hagrids hut. On her right was a door leading into her wardrobe and further into her very own bathroom. The tub was huge just like the prefects bathroom with a multitude of taps. It was then that she noticed a wardrobe at the other end of the tub. I have to share this with Harry. The thought struck her quickly and a fire of excitement burned under her skin. Slowly she walked back into her room and began to put her clothes away. Harry walked into his room. It wasn't anything special. There was a king size bed with dark green linen and curtains. It also had a wardrobe and a window. As he started to put his stuff into the wardrobe he spied the bathroom beyond. Curious he walked around the bath past the two sinks and into harmonies wardrobe. He knocked on her wardrobe door and entered her room. She was lying across her bed asleep. He chuckled, she looked so cute. Harry had often wondered about Hermione. His feelings for her were changing he knew it. Over the summer he couldn't get her out of his head. Late at night he would dream about her, often waking up in a sweat. To top it all off when they met at platform 9 and 3/4 he could feel himself getting aroused at the site of her. Quietly he slipped back into the bathroom and resumed filling his wardrobe. Hermione lay in her bed. The moonlight shimmered into her room. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. She sensed Harry standing over her bed. The moonlight illuminated her tangled curls and bathed her face in a silver glow. Her lips were a deep maroon in contrast to her alabaster skin. He reached out and traced his finger along her chin. She awoke. Her deep brown eyes smiled up at him and he sunk down onto her bed. As he smiled back at her his emerald eyes sparkled. As the space between them lessened, Hermione took a slight breath and parted her lips to accept his. Hermione woke the next morning with a smile on her face. The dream faded back into her mind and slowly she got ready for school. Just as she finished pulling her hair back there was a knock at the door. Answering it she saw Harry dressed in his robes with a stack of papers in his hand. "Hi" She said "Hi, These are our schedules for this year." He said handing her a copy "Potions with the Slytherins again! "Hermione cried. "This is ridiculous. It's our last year and we still can't get away from them." "I know how you feel Hermione. It will be ok. I hate it just as much as you do. Want to go down to breakfast?" "Yeah, ok." The day went by quickly. Harry and Hermione spent most of it with Ron. After dinner Harry and Ron played exploding snap for a few hours. Hermione decided to get a start on her homework. About an hour later Harry walked in. He sat down at the table with his DADA homework. Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy and smiled. "I didn't expect so much from Remus, He was so cruel. I wonder if he did it deliberately." He said "I think it was deliberate." Hermione replied with a laugh "And we can't get out of It." "Hermione, I was thinking. Being head boy and girl and all, do you want to go to the umm, dances together this year?" Harry asked hesitantly "Well, it makes sense I guess." She replied with a smile. "Good. That's settled then." Harry said and plunged himself back into his work about an hour later He got up and went to bed. Hermione moved down onto the rug in front of the fire and continued her Herbology work. Harry lay awake in his bed. He hadn't been concentrating on his homework. All he could do was watch Hermione. After much deliberation he decided to go to bed and try again later when she had left. Lying in his bed he pictured the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders and how her lips sucked on the end of the quill when she was thinking. It didn't take long for him to decide that he had to tell her how he felt. Jumping off his bed he opened the door to the lounge. "Her-mon-e?" Harry smiled. She was asleep on the rug. Her quill was dripping ink onto her hand. Carefully he lifted her up off the floor and tucked her into bed. Early that morning Harry decided to try again. He waited until she was in the bath before slipping noiselessly into her room. He opened her window. Pulling out his wand he whispered "Accio 12 roses" Floating into the room came 12 red roses. He placed one onto her pillow and the other 11 were suspended all around the ceiling. With a quick encouragement and a time delay spell Harry slipped from the room. He took a seat on the couch and began to busy himself with his homework. He didn't have to wait long for Hermione's laughter to reach his ears. She came running out of her room in her towel. "Harry, did you make the roses shower me with their petals?" Harry looked at her and smiled. She leapt onto his lap and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Was all she said before returning to her room and closing the door. With a smile on his face Harry made his way downstairs to breakfast. Ron looked up from his bacon sandwich and saw Harry's beaming face. "You look like the cat that got the cream." He said. "I think I did." Was all Harry said. Hermione didn't come down for breakfast that morning. Instead she met them all in their first class. Snape was in a particularly bad mood that morning. Neville cut his roots into squares instead of oblongs and that only seemed to aggravate him even more. To make matters worse Hermione wouldn't look at Harry. Every time he made eye contact with her she had to look away. Did Harry really like her or was her just being nice. At lunch Hermione got a letter from her cousin Liz in Australia. Her family was coming to spend Christmas break with her. Hermione liked her cousin, even if she is a gym junkie. All summer Liz had her up at dawn running along the white sand beach to the gym. An hour later they would run back home and swim laps. The rest of the day was spent shopping and sunbathing. With her thoughts turned to the balmy heat of Australia Hermione toddled down to Hagrids hut. The care of magical creature's class went better than expected. The Maloos Hagrid had acquired produced twice as much milk as an average dairy cow, with one dangerous side affect. It had poisoned spines surrounding the teats. "The trick yer need ter know is. Ter scratch her under the chin before you grab er teat." Hagrid boomed. "see how yer go." Of course Malfoy didn't listen to a word Hagrid said and within 5 minutes he was visiting madam Pomfery in the hospital wing. Later that night after playing another round of exploding snap with Ron Harry returned to his room. Hermione was waiting for him as he came through the door. "Harry, I want to talk to you about this morning." She said. "What about this morning?" Harry asked "Well. I really like you and I want to know if you did what you did because you like me too?" "Hermione I have liked you for a very long time. I just haven't told you before. I didn't think you liked me. You're the reason I broke up with Sarah. "I am?" "Yeah. It was starting to get serious and I didn't want to go there. Not with her. All I wanted was you." Harry looked deep into her eyes. She returned his gaze and moistened her lips. Harry moved in closer. Slowly but firmly kissed her. She returned the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back. "So were." she stared. Harry just smiled, nodding his head and leaned in to kiss her again. "I have an idea. I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry said and disappeared out the door. Hermione picked up the letter from Liz. She wondered if Harry would come with her this Christmas. She would love for Liz to meet Ron. *sigh* But, It was an unspoken tradition to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas break. Harry walked back into the room. In his hands were two glasses of iced pumpkin juice and a packet of chocolate chip Bikkies. Handing one glass to Hermione he sunk down onto the lounge beside her. "Harry." She began. "How would you feel about spending Christmas at my house with Ron of course. It's just that my cousin Liz is coming from Australia and I'd like to see her." "Well, I don't know. I guess it would be ok. It would be weird not spending our last Christmas here. I guess if it makes you happy I'll come." He said at last "Really?" Hermione asked. "Thank you. You'll have a great time. I promise."  
  
"Ok, But it's still a long way off yet." Harry smiled and Hermione leaned in to kiss him. A couple of minutes passed before She decided to go to bed. After numerous goodnight kisses she lay back on her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of singing. What? She thought. Is Harry singing in the bathroom? Tiptoeing out of bed she crossed the floor to her wardrobe. Peering in she watched harry sing operetta as he splashed himself with water. Giggling madly Hermione walked into the bathroom. Harry looked at her and blushed. "Silencing spell didn't work?" he muttered. "Nope." She giggled. "didn't work". With a deep breath in she started to imitate Harry in the bath. He swam over to where she was and grabbed her by the waits pulling her into the water fully clothed. Spluttering she glared at Harry. It was tense for a minute before they both burst out laughing. After getting dressed Harry and Hermione held hands and went down to breakfast. Ron looked up from his scrambled eggs and smiled. "Finally! He exclaimed "It's about time." Ginny looked up from her bacon. After a few moments she glared at Hermione and walked from the hall. "That didn't go down well." Hermione sighed. "She'll be ok." Harry soothed. "Lets eat before Herbology." The next few weeks went by quickly. Harry and Hermione had barely enough time to finish their homework let alone become closer. This weekend would be different though. It was the first Hogsmede weekend of the year and all the students were going to buy their costumes for the Halloween ball. The theme was 'Popular Muggle Stereotypes' Harry and Hermione had decided to go as a Prince Charming and Cinderella. So all they needed were crowns and costume jewelry. Ron had asked Lavender to the ball and after much deliberation she had agreed to go with him. Both of them asked Hermione for costume advice so the four of them were meeting at the three broomsticks in the morning. It was an unusually hot Saturday. Hermione walked to her wardrobe. This was her chance to show off her muggle fashion sense. She opened one of her many shopping bags from Australia. pulling out her dark blue jeans and a white frilled boob tube she remembered how sexy she felt in the shop. To top off her look she added her black boots and pulled her hair into a ponytail. I hope Harry approves. She thought. Moving into the lounge she met Harry. He was wearing his dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved black top. "We match." Harry said with a laugh. Jeans and jeans. Hermione kissed him and they moved down to catch a carriage. As they entered The Three Broomsticks Ron called them over. He and Lavender looked them over. "Dressing the same now?' Ron joked. "That's what happens when you shack up together." He laughed. "Let's get a butterbeer and head over to Zonko's joke shop for costumes." Harry suggested. They polished off their butterbeer in no time and soon joined the que to enter the shop. After an hour of shopping Ron and Lavender emerged from Zonko's with a wooden stake, some brown hair dye and a set of vampire teeth. Lavender was going to be Buffy the vampire slayer and Ron was going to play Angel. Hermione managed to secure a crown for Harry and a Tiara for herself. Also she found some fake sapphire and diamond jewelry to go with her midnight blue ball gown. As usual the girls were nowhere to be found on Halloween. The boys amused themselves with silly little pranks. After much deliberation Harry and Ron knocked over 4 trophies in the trophy room then began to scream that Peeves had done it. This sent Filch into a spin and the boys laughed all the way back to the common room. Hermione sat her bathroom with Ginny and Lavender. Harry had agreed to get ready with Ron so the girls had the whole head boy/girl apartment for the day. Lavender was shaving her legs and Ginny was putting on her make-up. Hermione attached her fake earrings to her ears and turned to Lavender. "Do you know how to act like Buffy?" She asked. "Umm, I'm supposed to be a ditzy teenager." "Nothing new there." Ginny said Lavender stuck out her tongue. "And I'm supposed to be really good at martial arts." She continued. "That's about right." Hermione said. "What about you Ginny, do you know how to act like Lois Lane?" "Ginny giggled. i still can't think about Neville being superman, But yeah i just act like Rita Skeeter." All three of them laughed at this comment. When they were ready Hermione walked down the stairs first. Her gown was a dark blue two piece. She had an A line skirt and Bustier. The entire gown was made out of silk organza and it flowed around her like a shimmering blue cobweb. When Harry saw her his jaw dropped. Her bust was showing nicely above her bustier and she had dusted it with a silver shimmer. She looked radiant and he wasn't the only one who noticed. Harry grinned madly at her. He had on black trousers with a green shirt black vest and green cape. Upon his waist was a belt and sword. The sword was real and Harry had a special cover drawn over the blade. "My princess." Harry asked bending on one knee and holding out his hand. Hermione took it within her own and he bought it up for a kiss. Ron and Neville started laughing. Then it was Lavender's turn. She was wearing black leather pants and a red leather halter top. Both fitted her physic tightly. To top of her outfit she had a wooden stake in her hand. Ron stepped out of the shadows. It was then that everyone noticed his hair. The brown dye hadn't taken very well so he had red blotches through it. Amidst all the laughter Hermione pointed her wand and charmed his hair all brown. Slightly embarrassed but grateful Ron smiled and nodded his thanks to her. Ginny was the last one out. She had a grey skirt and jacket suit with a black lace top underneath. There were black stockings on her legs and she had charmed her hair black. She really looked the part. As she reached Neville he blushed the same colour as his cape. His grandmother had sent him the entire superman costume. Unfortunately the suit was skin tight leaving Neville feeling very naked. Ginny put her hand around his shoulders and whispered in his ear. Neville's face lit up and they both ran down stairs to the great hall. Ron, Lavender, Harry and Hermione all followed suit. The great hall was decorated like the forbidden forest. There were trees lining every side with giant spider webs criss crossing them. Jack-o- lanterns floated overhead and the enchanted ceiling was a gloomy grey with a full moon peeking through. All the ghosts' bar Peeves were gliding through the mist that covered the floor sending chills through all the student as they passed through. Harry took Hermione's arm and they swung out onto the dance floor. There amid the scary clowns and skeletons, wolves and banshees they danced away to the muggle juke box. After a while some 'old favorites' as Hermione liked to call them. first up was the 'monster mash'. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall (sp) lead the room into the dance. Following close on it's heels was 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson and finally 'The Time Warp'. unfortunately for Hermione Harry kept getting his left and right mixed up. so every time it was a jump to the left he'd jump on top of her. In the end she sent him for drinks and continued to line dance with everyone else. Hermione watched Harry walk over to the food table. She sighed. He looked just like a prince she thought. Then she saw Malfoy walk over to the table beside him. This can't be good. But to her relief Malfoy walked away unscathed. Harry returned with two butter beers and a handful of eyeball candies. They weren't real of course but were slimy and tasted like grapes. After another hour of dancing Professor Dumbledore pulled them aside and asked them to announce that the next ball will be an inter school event and that only 6th and 7th years may attend. Also to thank everyone for coming. Dumbledore said he had a surprise for them all at the end of the speech and that Harry's last words must be. 'To bed now all of you!' Harry looked at him strangely then laughed. "OK". As the music stopped Harry and Hermione stood on top of one of the tables and made their speech. Harry finished with the words he was told to and suddenly everything in the hall vanished and all the seventh year students and their dates found themselves in a dungeon with a fresh set of food and the jukebox. There was a sign on the wall. It read : Your curfew has been extended by two hours then everything will vanish and you must all go to bed. With a whoop from Ron the jukebox started and the party continued. Harry and Hermione found a cozy couch to one side of the room. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. "Having fun?" She asked. "Now i am." He replied and bent forward to give her a kiss. Ron twirled Lavender onto the couch beside them. "I'm going to get a drink." He said after clearing his throat. Hermione giggled. "Don't let me stop you." and with that she kissed Harry again. Hermione snuggled up to Harry. She traced her finger along the collar of His shirt. His emerald green eyes stared into her chocolate pools and he smiled. She buried her face into his neck. She smelled his scent. It was intoxicating. It was like Sherbet mixed with sweat and a hint of magic. Smelling him made her head swim. Feeling so relaxed and at peace she wished she could live in that moment forever. Ron came back and gave Lavender her drink. "Get a room" He commented to the entwined couple. Harry laughed. "You're just jealous." Lavender blushed. The music flowed and the couples danced Harry and Hermione just cuddled. When again the music faded they stayed on the couch. "Harry" Hermione said at last. "yeah." came the reply. "I'm happy." "So am I." Hermione waited a moment longer then stood up. Stretching she turned and grabbed Harry's arm together they walked up to the common room. It was as silent as a tomb. Hermione looked at the clock, it was 3:30am, they had stayed an extra hour and a half in the Dungeon. "Come." Hermione called and lead Harry up to their apartment. Harry tiptoed into the room he slipped off his robe and shirt Hermione couldn't help but stare. His six pack gleaned in the light of the fire and his broad protective shoulders were much more defined than she thought. He looked at her uncertainly. Nodding Hermione undid her hair and watched as he took off his pants. He stood there before her in his boxers, Exposed and nervous. Hermione moved towards him and lifted up her hair. Harry took the ribbon laces of her bodice and slowly unlaced them. As her back was revealed to him he noticed there was no bra strap. Slowly and tentatively he reached out and unzipped her skirt. It slipped to the floor with ease and she side stepped out of it. Harry took in a deep breath as Hermione slowly turned to face him. Her heart was beating so loudly that she couldn't hear herself think. Harry was watching her with a rapped expression. His eyes shone tenderness and his mouth promised light loving kisses. Harry felt drunk at the sight of her. she stepped forward and hugged him. Hermione had fireworks explode in her brain as she felt the scintillating touch of flesh on flesh. Carefully Harry lay her on the bed. he crawled in beside her and hugged her close. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but could only sigh. Turning her head towards him they engaged in a passionate kiss before both slipped into a blissful sleep. The noon day sun illuminated Harry's face as he slept on Hermione's shoulder. The blanket was lying across Harry's waist and his hand was resting on her breast. Leaning forward she kissed his forehead. He woke. Looking into her eyes he grinned. His hand moved in little circles and Hermione moaned. Moving up next to her he kissed her lips. "Harry, I've been thinking." Hermione moaned through kisses. "I want to give myself to you." Harry stopped kissing and stared lovingly at her. "Are you sure?" He asked "yes." with that she pulled the covers over their heads and sunk into their passion. Later Hermione lay back in the bath. With a sigh she leaned back and thought about that morning. There love making wasn't deep and intense. They spent most of the time playing and exploring with each other. The air was filled with laughter and nervous excitement. Hermione sighed again. She was in love. Afterward Harry held her until her tummy started grumbling. With a kiss and the promise he wouldn't be long he left to get some food for them both. Deciding she needed to get ready for the day Hermione climbed out of the bath. It was then that she realized how cold it was. Pulling out her dark blue denim jeans and long sleeve black knitted turtle neck sweater. She got dressed. Harry returned 5 minutes later while she was doing her hair. creeping up behind her he slid his hands onto her hips. "Hey, You look beautiful." He said smiling. "Hey." she snuggled back onto him. "I put the food on the table in the lounge." "ok, coming." The house elves had out done themselves. It seems Harry told Dobby that it was a special occasion. They had sent up hot pumpkin soup with crusty bread for starters. A braised steak and onion pie for main and chocolate coated strawberries with cream for desert. All of it came on silver platters with a golden pitcher of iced pumpkin juice and two crystal goblets. "Harry it's amazing." Hermione gasped. "So are you." He commented. they sat down to eat their meal when there was a knock at the door. Harry apologized to Hermione and answered the door. Ron stood in the door way with a frightened look on his face. "What's the matter Ron?" Harry asked. "They got Sirius." He stammered. 


	3. 3rd chapter

The girls." Ron said.  
  
"He walked into the great hall looking for you and they went crazy screaming and ripping off his clothes. Kept saying something about Witch weekly."  
  
"Witch weekly?" Harry asked puzzled Hermione turned around to her pile of mail. Witch Weekly was sitting on top. flipping through it she burst out laughing.  
  
"Here's the problem." She said holding out the magazine. "He's Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor. It's a pity they didn't have a better photo. That one must have been snapped as he left court last year." Harry laughed. He had been so worried but knew deep down that everyone was ok.  
  
"Look." Ron screeched staring at the magazine. " Harry your number 5."He said with a laugh. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Not any more" He said and smiled at her. Ron looked at them. Then he spied the food.  
  
"Sorry," He said. "I didn't mean to interrupt." "It's ok Ron." Hermione said. "I expect Sirius will be up here soon enough as it is."  
  
"Speak of the devil." Harry commented as a shaggy black streak entered the room and hid behind the couch.  
  
"I'll leave you to it." Ron said and backed out the door. As it closed Sirius transformed. His shirt was torn his jacket was missing and his trousers were ripped to shreds.  
  
"Needing a place to hide?" Harry asked Sirius looked at him and frowned.  
  
"No." He pouted. "But some clothing would help." Harry moved to get Sirius some new clothing.  
  
"Hi", Hermione looked up from her plate.  
  
"Hi" She responded.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" He asked.  
  
"Always." Hermione replied. "Want some food?"  
  
"Mmm, I'm starved." Harry walked in a minute later with some blue jeans and a black sweater.  
  
"Special occasion? I figured you'd get together soon. Sarah was so upset, she always thought there was another woman in your heart." Harry looked sad at the mention of his ex. He liked her but not in the same way that he liked Hermione.  
  
"You know, I remember when James got a meal like this for lilly." Sirius said, then frowned.  
  
"When did he do a lunch like this for lilly?" Hermione asked  
  
"It was after they had consummated their love." He stared hard at the pair. Harry and Hermione immediately blushed from feet to head. Sirius' jaw dropped. "I'm.. um.. I don't know what to say? Am i supposed to be angry?" Harry looked at his god father.  
  
"Sirius please don't be mad, Hermione and I are in love. It was right for both of us."  
  
"Did you do the charm?" He asked "Charm?" Harry looked worried  
  
"Of course." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "It's the first thing I did." "Well," Sirius said. "I can't stop you. Remember I love you both and if you have any problems.(He looked at Hermione) Then come directly to me ok. I will try to understand and i will always help." There was a pause while Harry and Hermione nodded then Harry spoke up.  
  
"So Sirius. Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh," he said. "To tell you about witch weekly, but I'm guessing you already know. You will get a lot of mail in the next few days so stay close to Hermione.  
  
"Ok." Harry said. "While your here. Would you mind if i go to Australia for Christmas break? Hermione's cousin invited us."  
  
"What is her cousin's name and is she a witch?" Sirius asked "Yes she's a witch." Hermione said.  
  
"The last name is Nelson. They own the quality qudditch supply stores all over the world."  
  
"You didn't tell me that before!" Harry exclaimed. "Now i have to go." Hermione and Sirius both laughed.  
  
"I'll look into it, but it shouldn't be a problem." He said with a smile. Sirius Looked at Harry.  
  
"I have to go now. Be good ok." He said and with that he transformed into a dog and set off out the door at a run. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"That wasn't so bad. Was it?"  
  
"It was embarrassing." She said.  
  
"Well, at least he knows. I guess. Just in case anything happens. I didn't even think about doing the charm. When did you do it?." He asked.  
  
"I did it before you woke up. After i made the decision to be with you." Harry leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
"I love you." He said  
  
"I love you too." Later that afternoon Harry went to play exploding snap with Ron for a while. Hermione decided to write in her dairy. Sitting in the library Hermione sucked on her quill as she thought again back to their encounter.  
  
"Hermione." Ginny said close to her ear. Hermione jumped and slammed her dairy closed.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Well it is a library i do come here often. What were you thinking about. You had such a dreamy look on your face."  
  
"It was nothing, just day dreaming." Ginny sat down.  
  
"Hermione. I want to know something." She asked tentatively. Hermione knew what was coming. "yes Ginny. What is it?"  
  
"Well, umm. Is it serious between you and Harry?" Hermione thought serious? Well we've been together for a few months been on a few dates and Oh yeah. we made love. Hermione tried not to grin madly as she told Ginny. "Yes. Were in love. And it's very serious." Ginny tried to keep the hurt look off her face.  
  
"Oh." She said Hermione didn't know what else to say. "Ginny. I'm sorry. I know you like him. I really want us all to be friends." Ginny looked up. "Really?" "Really."  
  
The next few weeks went quickly. Harry and Hermione were tied down with school work. A week before the Christmas break Harry received a letter from Sirius allowing Harry to go to Australia with Hermione. He didn't tell her right away. Instead he asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him this Friday night. The two of them were to meet on the qudditch pitch at 10:00pm next.  
  
Classes passed in a daze as Hermione wondered what Harry had in mind for Friday night. To her it couldn't come fast enough.  
  
Friday afternoon Harry was no where to be found. Hermione decided to get ready. Pulling out a pair of black pants and a light blue jumper Hermione drew a bath. Harry snuck into his bedroom and summoned his clothes from his wardrobe. Getting into his black jeans and grey knit jumper he crept out of the room to finish setting up. As he left Ginny was walking up the stairs. Staring at Harry she blushed. Harry made a mental not that this meant he looked good.  
  
"Ginny. Are you looking for Hermione? She's in the bath. Go through if you like I have to dash." Harry said in a hurry.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Ok." Ginny replied as Harry rushed downstairs past her. Walking into the lounge room Harry and Hermione shared she looked at all the personal touches Hermione had put in place. Over the lounge was a crochet rug with coloured in red and gold. On the back of a chair was one of Harry's team qudditch robes and on the mantle above the fire was a photo of Harry, Ron and Hermione taken by Colin in their 3rd year. Ginny had seen that one before as Ron had a copy. Hermione heard a noise in the lounge and got out of the bath to investigate. Pulling on her clothes rhe opened the door to the lounge. Ginny? Hermione thought.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Oh, hi. How are you?" Ginny asked  
  
"Good. You?" "Good. I though you might want some help doing your hair for tonight." Ginny said  
  
"Ginny you know I have a date with Harry. Are you sure you want to help me?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well, were still friends aren't we? That's what friends are for. To come and help." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ok, it is a bit hard to manage." Ginny and Hermione spent the next half an hour braiding Hermione's hair and twisting it into a bun. The result was an elegant braided bun at the back of Hermione's head. Ginny took a piece of light blue lace out of Hermione's make-up kit and tied it around the bun.  
  
"There." She said. "Your hair is all done." Hermione took out her eye shadow. She applied a silver white eye shadow and black eyeliner to her eyelids. She added a mulberry coloured lip-gloss to her lips and some mascara to top off the look. Her eyes looked wide and open and her lips were shining with warmth. Ginny looked at her watch.  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
"Ok." Hermione grabbed her good black satin robe and pulled on her black boots. With a wave goodbye to Ginny she left the room and ran down to the qudditch pitch.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called. There was a rush of air above her. Looking up Hermione saw Harry on his broom. Slowly he descended and held out his hand.  
  
"Hey. I'll hold you it will be ok." Hermione had an inert fear of flying. This was not a good start to her night. Hermione climbed tentatively onto his broom. Harry took her around the waist with one hand and steered the broom upward. Hermione let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. The night was mystical. The stars glowed as they soared through the air.  
  
"Where are we going Harry?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see in a minute." He replied. Slowly they started to descend. Hermione looked down, beneath them was a lake. Upon landing Harry walked Hermione over to a boat. It was quite big with a table and chairs on the landing. The table and chairs were white leather and the floor was made up of wooden floorboards. There was a door and a set of stairs. The door lead into a small cabin with a kitchen and a double bed. The furnishings were rich and new.  
  
"Harry where did you get all this?" Hermione asked sinking into one of the white leather chairs.  
  
"I hired it off a woman in Hogs Mead. Harry replied. I couldn't get a room at the hotel because of a deal they struck with the school so I looked for some place else. This is what I found. We still have to be back at Hogwarts by 1am though." Hermione laughed  
  
"I'm sure we can do something about that." She replied as Harry leaned forward and kissed her. 


	4. the trip begins

Authors Note: Thanks to all for the reviews. Now on with the show.  
  
The stars twinkled above them as Hermione pulled out of the kiss a few moments later. Harry walked over to the kitchen and gathered a bottle of red grape juice and two glasses. He also gathered some fine cheeses and fruit and put them on a platter. brining them back to the table Hermione spied the camembert. "Ohhh. Harry my favorite cheese."She cooed. "I didn't know that?" Harry smiled. He had written to Mrs. Granger and asked her for some of Hermione's favorite things. "Have i told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Harry asked "mabye." Hermione smiled and popped another piece of cheese into her mouth.  
  
"I wonder how good you'd look on a white sand beach.?" He asked beaming. "Harry! Sirius said you could come didn't he!" Hermione jumed up into Harry's lap and hugged him. "This is fantastic." She said. Harry laughed. "Yes it will be sweetheart." Hermione sat back down in her chair and ate a few more cheese pieces. Harry looked at her. Siloutted by the black of night. Her eyes shone in the moonlight. She was a goddess and Harry couldn't wait for Australia to come.  
  
Hermione shivered. "Are you cold?." Harry asked questioningly (sp) "just a bit." She replied. "Want to go inside?" "Yeah." Hermione stood and walked into the cabin. Harry grabbed the grape juice and glasses and followed suit. Hermione had settled herself down on the bed. Harry smiled and sat down beside her, placing the drinks on a small table beside the bed. Hermione shivered again. Harry put his arm around her. "We should get that lovely cloke of yours fur lined." Harry said. Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to him. Harry leaned back onto the bed and Hermione with him. They laid there for a long time. It was Hermione who woke first. "Harry what time?..." Hermione looked around the room. She wasn't on the boat anymore. The curtains were purple. As was the bed spread. "Harry wake up. How did we get back into my room?" She asked shaking him. "Huh? Oh. There was a spell over the boat. It dropped us off at the gate. I woke up and floated you up to bed." Harry grinned. She hadn't felt a thing.  
  
"And you stayed because?" Hermione asked with a smile. "Because how could anyone turn down an offer to sleep with the most beautiful girl in the world?" He replied. Harry grabbed her tighter around the waste and they went back to sleep. The sun beamed in through the window when they next awoke. Harry watched Hermione sleep for a few minutes before he had an idea. Carefully he crept under the blankets and aroused Hermione. There was alot to moaning before Harry slipped off to get ready for the day. ([I]just take a guess at what he did. there are children here[/I]) The rest of the week went quickly. Ron got a letter from his mum asking him to come home for the holidays as they had some exciting news to celebrate. Harry and Hermione said they understood and told him of their plans. On the platform Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron made their way to 'Portkey's Of London'. They were scheduled to leave at 16:30. Harry felt a little uneasy at the thought of traveling by portkey, But this place was the best. Harry moved all their stuff onto the platform. Hermione took the golden ring in her left hand and Harry's right hand in her other. Harry grabbed the ring with his left hand and they were off. "Giday." The voice was male. "Welcome to Australia" It said. Harry looked around him. His stomach lurched after the pull of the portkey. Hermione let go of his hand and he watched her run and hug the security guard.  
  
"Stuart!" She cried. "I didn't know you worked here!"  
  
"Got the job last week." He answered proudly.  
  
"Harry, Harry this is my cousin Stuart. He's Liz's little brother." Hermione said excitedly as she tugged on his arm.  
  
"Uh...Hi." Harry said still feeling woozy.  
  
"Better get yer stuff."  
  
"Oh right." Said Hermione slapping her head. "Someone else will be here soon". Harry helped her grab their bags and they moved off towards the exit.  
  
"See ya tonight herm. bye Harry." Stuart called behind them.  
  
Harry and Hermione saw the exit. It was a long clear tube into the outside world. The sign above it read. 'Walk slowly through tube. It will adjust you to the heat and humidity outside. Remove all heavy coats and jumpers before entering.'  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "It's ok." She said and took off her heavy robes. Harry followed suit. They began to walk through the tube. The crisp cold air left them and a moist heat began to assult their bodies. Harry began to sweat and they were only half way down the tunnel. By the time they exited onto the street they were both dripping with sweat.  
  
"Hermione." A voice rang out from across the street. Harry and Hermione looked across. Standing there was a 6"1 blond. she had a curvy figure and a brilliant tan. She ran across the road to greet them.  
  
"Hey. good trip?" She asked giving Hermione a hug.  
  
"It was ok." Hermione smiled. "Liz this is Harry. Harry this is my cousin Liz."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Liz said pulling Harry into a hug.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." He said. "Is it always this hot?" He asked  
  
Liz and Hermione laughed. "Yes." They both said in unison.  
  
"My car is across the street." Liz said guiding them to a red 4X4. "It's air conditioned."  
  
Harry smiled. They loaded up the trunk and began the journey to Liz's house. As they traveled Harry stared out the window. The air conditioning was nice and cold. The sun beat down upon the car and the vegetation whirled past him. It was so different to what he had seen back at the Dursleys. Mrs Dursley kept a nice flower garden in the back yard. Although it was nothing like he was looking at now. Whizzing by were palm trees and ferns bright tropical trees that he had only seen in brochures. Liz watched him in the rear view mirror. "Like the bush do you Harry?" she asked  
  
"Is it all like this?"  
  
"No in some places the dirt is bright red and stretches out for miles. It's a killer if you wear white because it stains."  
  
"Oh." Harry said with a look of wonder on his face. {Wow. he thought isn't all dirt black.} Just as he thought that they rounded a bend in the road and Harry was struck by an awesome sight. There in front of him was the bluest water he'd ever seen. The white capped waves rolled up onto a pure white sand beach. There was only a hand full of people walking along the sand. The other end of the beach was framed by a jutting sandstone cliff. Along the beach side was a walking track beside the road. on the other side were countless bungalows. Liz pulled up into the drive way of one of the houses. 


End file.
